JEALOUS 7
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] Donghae melepaskan Hyukjae pergi dengan berat hati setelah keduanya berjanji saling mengaitkan kelingking. Namun, ketika Hyukjae pulang, Donghae mendapati Hyukjae melanggar janjinya dan membuat Donghae kesal karena pengakuannya. [ONESHOT]


**JEALOUS 7**

 **Main Cast : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please. NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANK YOU ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hyukjae sudah berpakaian rapi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, dia kini sedang mematut dirinya di cermin. Donghae duduk di tepian tempat tidur sambil memperhatikan Hyukjae yang sedang menyemprotkan parfum ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aroma manis menguar, menyebar diseluruh ruangan. Aroma yang selalu Donghae sukai ketika Hyukjae berada dalam pelukannya. Tetapi kali ini Donghae memberengut, karena memikirkan orang lain akan mencium aroma manis itu.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah muram.

Mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya, Hyukjae hanya tertawa pelan sambil memandang Donghae dari pantulan cermin. Hyukjae bahkan belum keluar dari rumah, tapi Donghae sudah menanyakan kapan ia akan kembali. Seperti bocah kecil yang akan ditinggal pergi ibunya. Donghae memang terkadang menggemaskan dan Hyukjae menyukainya—meski ada saatnya Hyukjae kesal.

"Mungkin agak larut, mengingat ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun." Hyukjae menoleh dan menatap langsung mata _hazel_ Donghae. "Kau tahu, Kyuhyun kadang ingin menghabiskan waktu denganku. Membicarakan banyak hal."

Donghae membuang napas jengah. "Selain itu, Kyuhyun memang selalu menjadi kesayanganmu."

"Uh, sayangku." Hyukjae menghampiri Donghae yang sedang duduk di tepian tempat tidur, lalu ia sedikit membungkuk dan mengecup bibir tipisnya. "Jangan cemburu. Kau sendiri tahu, Kyuhyun hanya adik kecil bagiku."

"Dia bahkan tidak kecil lagi." Donghae menyahut cepat.

" _Well_ , setidaknya dia lebih muda." Hyukjae terkikik dan sekali lagi mengecup bibir Donghae. "Kau bisa ikut kalau mau."

"Aku ada janji sore ini," Donghae berkata lesu diiringi embusan napas yang berlebihan.

"Kau bisa menyusul setelah acaramu selesai."

"Sudahlah." Donghae menyingkirkan tangan Hyukjae yang menangkup wajahnya, lalu beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berdiri memunggungi Hyukjae.

"Aku akan pulang cepat." Hyukjae memeluk Donghae dari belakang. "Jangan marah, hm?"

Donghae tidak menjawab. _Well_ , sebenarnya dia memang tidak marah. Hanya sedikit kesal. Marah dan kesal itu berbeda. Kesal karena Hyukjae selalu menyempatkan waktunya untuk Kyuhyun meski dia sangat sibuk. Kesal karena Donghae tidak mau membagi perhatian Hyukjae dengan siapa pun. Kesal karena semua orang begitu menyukai Hyukjae. Ada Yesung yang tidak segan menunjukkan afeksinya, ada Siwon yang bagaikan kekasih gelapnya, ditambah lagi sekarang ada Kyuhyun yang katanya adik tetapi kelewat mesra. Kesal, Donghae sangat kesal dan marah. Sialan!

"Aku tidak marah." Donghae melepaskan dekapan Hyukjae dan barbalik untuk kemudian memagut bibir penuh Hyukjae yang beraroma stroberi.

Bibir Hyukjae terasa manis, Donghae nyaris tidak bisa melepaskannya. Sial.

"Ey, kau jelas-jelas marah." Hyukjae mengalungkan lengannya di leher Donghae dan tatapannya mengunci mata Donghae.

"Aku hanya kesal." Donghae mendengus, kesal mengakuinya. "Pergilah, jangan pulang terlalu larut dan jangan macam-macam. Berfoto lalu memanggilnya _Oppa_. Awas saja jika kau melakukannya lagi!"

Hyukjae meringis sambil tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia teringat pada kejadian itu. Sinting, hanya karena memanggil Kyuhyun dengan sebutan nista itu, dia harus rela dihukum.

"Hmm, tidak akan." Hyukjae menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya dan langsung disambut oleh Donghae. "Aku janji."

"Kau sudah berjanji!"

"Aku tahu!"

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡** **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

Sudah hampir tengah malam dan Hyukjae belum juga pulang. Donghae mendengus sambil berjalan gelisah mengitari apartemen luas mereka. Sesekali Donghae melirik jam tangan dan ponselnya, menanti kabar dari Hyukjae. Pikiran Donghae tiba-tiba melayang, memikirkan hal yang terlalu jauh. Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun mencekokinya dengan alkohol? Bagaimana jika Hyukjae mabuk di sana? Bagaimana jika ada orang iseng yang memanfaatkan keadaan mabuk Hyukjae? Bagaimana jika ternyata orang iseng itu adalah Kyuhyun?

 _Bagaimana…_

 _Bagaimana…_

 _Dan Bagaimana…_

Donghae benar-benar dibuat nyaris gila karena memikirkan Hyukjae. Setelah berjam-jam hanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas, Donghae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Hyukjae. Nada sambung mulai terdengar, cukup lama hingga akhirnya berganti dengan suara operator. Donghae mendengus sambil memandangi layar ponselnya. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Hyukjae? Mengapa dia tidak menjawab panggilan teleponnya.

Bukan lagi kesal, kali ini Donghae benar-benar merasa marah. Donghae menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa, lalu membuka media sosialnya. Tidak ada unggahan apa pun dari Hyukjae. Tidak ada kerjaan yang lain, akhirnya Donghae memutar sebuah lagu dari _mp3 player_ dan menyetelnya dengan volume yang cukup keras. Setelah itu Donghae menyalakan fitur video di Instagramnya. Menunjukkan pada semua orang dirinya kini sendirian di apartemen luas itu. Kekasihnya sedang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain dan membiarkannya kesepian di sini.

Mendengar lagu yang sebenarnya menggambarkan perasaannya itu, membuat Donghae termenung. Donghae bersandar di sofa, lalu menatap langit-langit apartemen sambil berpikir. Saat ini hubungannya dengan Hyukjae memang baik-baik saja. Donghae merasa bahagia, tapi terkadang Donghae juga merasa takut. Akankah kebahagiaan ini berlangsung selamanya? Akankah Hyukjae selalu berada di sisinya? Bagaimana masa depan hubungan meraka? Donghae memejamkan matanya, meresapi setiap kalimat yang di lagu itu.

 _When i'm looking at you like this, how can i explain this? I'm happy but scared at the same time…_

Lamunan Donghae buyar ketika mendengar suara bel. Donghae mematikan mp3 playernya dan berjalan buru-buru menuju pintu, lalu membukanya tanpa melihat _intercom_. Berpikir mungkin yang datang Hyukjae.

"Kyuhyun?" Donghae menatap laki-laki jangkung di hadapannya dengan kening berkerut, lalu pandangannya beralih pada sosok yang sedang dirangkul oleh Kyuhyun. "Ada apa dengan Hyukjae?"

"Oh, _hyung_." Kyuhyun mengambil napas, dia tampak kelelahan. "Hyukjae _hyung_ … dia mabuk."

Donghae merebut Hyukjae dari Kyuhyun dan mendekapnya dengan erat seolah akan ada yang merebutnya. "Kenapa tidak menelepon? Aku bisa menjemputnya."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dan menatap Donghae sambil berdecak-decak. "Oke … aku tahu, aku salah. Tapi bisakah kau tidak memelototi aku seperti itu? Kau membuatku terlihat seperti maniak yang baru saja melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada kekasihmu."

"Ini sudah malam, dan aku yakin kau akan menolak jika kusuruh masuk. Jadi, terima kasih dan cepat pulang kau bocah!"

Ya, Tuhan. Kyuhyun berbuat baik dengan mengantarkan Hyukjae dalam keadaan utuh, tapi laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya ini memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik. Kyuhyun berdecak lagi sambil menatap sinis Donghae.

"Ternyata bukan hanya kakimu saja yang tidak tumbuh, tetapi juga otakmu," katanya sambil berlalu dari sana. "Sampai jumpa, _hyung_."

"Sialan kau bocah setan! Hei, kemari kau!" Donghae berteriak-teriak percuma, karena Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikannya dan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Oh, Kyuhyunie!" Hyukjae tiba-tiba bangun dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Donghae. "Adik kecilku, Kyuhyunie."

Donghae berdecak tidak suka sambil membawa Hyukjae masuk, lalu menghempaskannya ke sofa. "Ini aku, Hyuk! Lee Donghae!"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba terkikik kecil dan menarik Donghae hingga jatuh di sofa, kemudian dia menaiki Donghae. Duduk di pangkuannya dengan tatapan sayu yang langsung beradu dengan mata sendu Donghae.

"Oh, ini Lee Donghae!" Hyukjae menangkup wajah Donghae dengan kedua tangan. "Donghaeku, ini Donghaeku."

"Hyuk!" Donghae tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimatnya karena Hyukjae terus saja menyerang bibirnya. Mengecupnya dan kadang memagutnya dengan sedikit kasar. "Berapa banyak yang kau minum sampai kau semabuk ini, huh?"

Hyukjae tidak menjawab dan tiba-tiba menarik paksa kaos Donghae hingga lepas. Dengan gerakan yang cepat, Hyukjae mencumbu leher Donghae.

"Sial!" Donghae mendesis, lalu membalik keadaan. Kini Hyukjae bersandar di sofa, berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh maskulin Donghae. "Apa kau melakukan ini juga pada Kyuhyun?"

Bukan jawaban yang Donghae dapatkan, melainkan kikikan yang tidak jelas. Hyukjae menyentuh bibir tipis Donghae dengan jempol sebelum menarik pundaknya dan meraup bibir tipis yang tampak menggiurkan itu. Awalnya Donghae ingin protes, tetapi gairah yang perlahan mengasainya membuyarkan semua. Donghae mengambil alih ciuman panjang itu dan menuntun Hyukjae menuju ciuman yang basah. Suara kecipak menggema di ruangan yang lengang itu. Tangan Donghae tidak tinggal diam, ia mulai menarik lepas jaket denim Hyukjae dan melepaskan pakaian atasnya dengan cepat. Setelah menelanjangi bagian atas Hyukjae, tangannya mencari sesuatu yang mencuat. Puncak dada Hyukjae yang belakangan ini menarik perhatiannya.

"Ngh … Donghae." Hyukjae melepaskan ciumannya dan melenguh, menikmati perbuatan jemari Donghae di puncak dadanya yang makin sensitif. "Lagi … hisap."

Ciuman Donghae turun ke leher, bahu, dan ke dada. Memberi beberapa bekas kemerahan sebelum akhirnya menghisap puncak dada Hyukjae dengan gemas. Memberinya gigitan dan sesekali menggelitiknya dengan lidah.

"Ah! Terus … angh." Hyukjae makin gelisah dan mendesah-desah tidak karuan sambil mengacak-acak rambut hitam Donghae.

Donghae tidak menuruti keinginan Hyukjae dan melepaskan kulumannya. Matanya menatap tajam Hyukjae yang tampak keenakan. "Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, Hyuk."

"Apa?!" tanya Hyukjae kesal karena kenikmatannya terganggu, kesadarannya tiba-tiba kembali sebagian.

"Kau tidak macam-macam dengan Kyuhyun, 'kan?" Mata Donghae memperhatikan Hyukjae dari atas sampai ke bawah. Mencari tanda-tanda tidak wajar. Donghae mengembuskan napas lega ketika menemukan tidak ada bekas apa pun–kecuali bekas kemerahan yang ada di dadanya, itu baru saja dibuat Donghae barusan.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa!" Hyukjae menarik Donghae agar kembali menghimpitnya.

Donghae diam saja ketika Hyukjae memperdalam ciumannya, tangannya di bawah sana mulai sibuk menelanjangi bagian bawah Hyukjae. Setelah berhasil menelanjanginya, Donghae membelai penis Hyukjae dengan talapak tangannya. Hyukjae melenguh dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan tangan Donghae.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae tiba-tiba memutus pagutan mereka.

Donghae tidak menjawab dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya masih tertuju pada Hyukjae, tetapi tangannya mulai memelorotkan celana pendeknya. Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Donghae menarik dagu Hyukjae dan menjejalkan penisnya yang sudah tegang ke mulut Hyukjae.

"Hmmph!" Hyukjae tampak terkejut dan langsung mendongak untuk memelototi Donghae.

Laki-laki dengan tatapan sendu itu malah menatap Hyukjae dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengelus kepala Hyukjae, sementara pinggulnya mulai bergerak. Hyukjae nyaris saja tersedak jika tidak langsung menyesuaikan gerakan pinggul Donghae. Tangan Hyukjae bertumpu pada paha Donghae dan kepalanya mulai bergerak berlawanan dengan pinggul Donghae.

"Ah … Hyuk, lebih dalam." Donghae mendongak sambil terus mengelus kepala Hyukjae.

Melihat Donghae yang tampak keenakan, Hyukjae iseng menggaruk penisnya dengan gigi. Donghae menggeram, elusannya di kepala Hyukjae berubah menjadi jambakan. Donghae menarik rambut Hyukjae karena rasa menggelitik yang disebabkan gigi Hyukjae. Sial, Hyukjae bahkan menggunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda ujung penisnya.

"Erhh, Hyuk … aku …" Donghae nyaris saja klimaks, tetapi tiba-tiba Hyukjae melepaskan kulumannya. "Kenapa?!"

Hyukjae tiba-tiba berlari ke dapur, ke arah _washtafel_ tepatnya, dan langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya. Donghae cemas dan buru-buru menghampirinya, memijat pelan tengkuknya. Ketika Hyukjae selesai memuntahkan isi perutnya, Donghae membawakannya segelas air.

"Sebenarnya seberapa banyak kau minum?" tanya Donghae sambil menerima gelas yang sudah kosong dan menaruhnya di meja makan. "Sebelumnya kau bahkan tidak pernah seperti ini."

"Entahlah, aku tidak ingat." Hyukjae memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Mungkin iya aku terlalu banyak minum."

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita istirahat."

Hyukjae menarik pergelangan tangan Donghae yang baru saja hendak berbalik.

"Apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Kau yakin mau tidur dengan keadaan tegang seperti itu?" Mata _doe_ Hyukjae menatap penis Donghae. "Setidaknya kita harus membuatnya tidur."

Sial! Sialan! Hyukjae pasti sedang menggoda! Lihat caranya menatap Donghae. Dan lebih sial lagi karena kini Hyukjae mendekatinya dan mulai menggerayangi dada Donghae dengan jemarinya yang halus. Hyukjae mendorong Donghae hingga terhimpit di antara tubuhnya dan konter dapur. Apakah semua ini karena alkohol? Mengapa Hyukjae jadi sangat agresif malam ini?

"Seharusnya kau tidak melepaskan aku." Hyukjae mencubit gemas puting Donghae. "Aku berbuat nakal pada Kyuhyun, asal kau tahu."

"Apa?" Donghae memelototkan matanya.

"Hmm, aku menciumnya karena gemas. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Sial!" Donghae mengumpat, lalu mengangkat tubuh Hyukjae dan menaruhnya di pundak. "Kau melanggar janji kita!" serunya sambil menepuk bokong Hyukjae.

Saat sampai di kamar, Donghae melemparkan Hyukjae ke atas tempat tidur. Kemudian Donghae mengambil botol _lube_ yang ada di meja rias dekat tempat tidur dan melumuri penisnya yang sudah tegang dengan cairan itu sambil berjalan mendekati Hyukjae.

"Tidak ada pemanasan, Hyuk." Donghae melebarkan kaki Hyukjae dan langsung menghentakkan penisnya.

Hyukjae meraung sambil mendongak. Penis Donghae langsung mengenai titik terdalamnya dan itu membuat tubuhnya menggelinjang. Sakit, tapi juga nikmat. Perih, tetapi juga menggelitik. Hyukjae mulai menggerakan pinggulnya karena Donghae tidak kunjung bergerak.

"Donghae! Bergerak …" rengeknya sambil menggerakan pinggul.

Donghae mencabut kembali penisnya dan menepuk bokong Hyukjae. "Menungging, Hyuk."

Tanpa banyak membantah, Hyukjae langsung menungging dan menunggu Donghae kembali melesakkan penisnya. Ketika Donghae melakukannya, Hyukjae mengerang dan melenguh panjang. Selalu langsung kena.

"Beregerak! Aku mohon." Lagi-lagi Hyukjae mengerang sambil menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gelisah.

"Bergerak sendiri!" Donghae menampar bokong Hyukjae lagi. "Ini hukumanmu!"

Mau tidak mau, Hyukjae mulai bergerak. Menusuk titik terdalamnya dengan penis tegang Donghae. Gerakannya tidak bisa cepat dan itu membuatnya frustrasi. "Donghae aku mohon … aku mohon."

"Kau melanggar janjimu! Kau bilang tidak akan macam-macam dengan Kyuhyun."

"Angh … tidak … ah! Aku tidak melakukannya!"

"Bohong!" Donghae menampar bokong Hyukjae hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

Hyukjae menggeleng sambil meringis. "Tidak … tidak, Donghae."

Donghae tiba-tiba menghentakkan pinggulnya dan Hyukjae langsung mendongak sambil melenguh. "Oh, ya … lagi seperti itu."

"Kau tidak boleh mengulanginya lagi! Kau tidak boleh melanggar janjimu!" Donghae menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat hingga membuat Hyukjae terhentak-hentak ke depan.

Hyukjae tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya terhempas ke tempat tidur. Hanya bokongnya yang masih di udara. Pinggulnya dicengkeram oleh tangan berurat Donghae, sementara kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Sebelah tangan Hyukjae menyentuh penisnya yang mulai banjir oleh cairan bening dan tangannya yang lain menyentuh putingnya yang tegang.

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh dirimu sendiri, Hyuk." Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae dan mulai memilin putingnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Lagi, Donghae … ngh … lagi!" Hyukjae mendesah-desah, klimaksnya sudah dekat ketika Donghae makin intens memainkan putingnya. "Aku … dekat!"

"Oh …" Donghae menggeram. "Aku juga," katanya sambil terus mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Donghae!" Suara Hyukjae melengking saat memanggil Donghae di ujung pelepasannya.

Donghae hanya menggeram dan mendesah lega ketika meledak di dalam Hyukjae. Napasnya terengah-engah dan keringat membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Donghae langsung berbaring di samping Hyukjae dan memeluknya dari belakang. Bibirnya mengecupi bahu Hyukjae, sementara tangannya masih bermain-main di puncak dada Hyukjae.

"Sudah, Donghae."

"Ini benar-benar lembut dan empuk." Donghae tertawa pelan dengan suara berat, membuat Hyukjae kembali berdesir.

"Kita harus tidur!"

"Aku tahu, tidurlah." Donghae melepaskan dekapannya dan membalik tubuh Hyukjae "Aku juga akan tidur," katanya sambil meraup puting Hyukjae yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ahh!"

Donghae melepaskan kulumannya, lalu mendesis. "Berisik! Tidur sana!" katanya sambil kembali meraup puting Hyukjae dan menghisapnya dengan kuat.

"Dasar bayi idiot!"

Donghae tidak membalas makian Hyukjae, tetapi menggigit putingnya dengan gemas.

"Lee Donghae, sakit! Hei!" Hyukjae memukul biseps Donghae, tetapi percuma saja karena Donghae bergeming dan terus menghisap putingnya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Dasar menyebalkan!" Hyukjae mengomel, tetapi bibirnya melengkung ke atas dan tangannya mengelus kepala Donghae yang mulai memejamkan matanya sambil menghisap puting Hyukjae.

.

.

 **-END-**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

Hyukjae baru benar-benar bangun saat hari menjelang sore. Sebenarnya, Hyukjae sudah bangun sejak pagi tadi, tapi Donghae tidak melepaskannya dan terus memeluk Hyukjae. Akhirnya, mereka kembali tidur sampai siang dan berlanjut sampai sore. Donghae masih memejamkan matanya dan memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat, dia benar-benar tukang tidur.

Sambil menunggu Donghae bangun, Hyukjae menyalan ponselnya dan mengunggah fotonya bersama Kyuhyun kemarin malam. tak lama setelah Hyukjae mengunggah foto itu, ada pesan masuk dari Kyuhyun.

Well _, kuharap bokongmu baik-baik saja. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak bilang apa-apa pada Donghae_ hyung _mengenai kau yang menciumku saat mabuk._

Hyukjae mendengus dan mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, semalam dia mengatakannya pada Donghae dan membuatnya marah. Bahkan setelah mereka selesai ronde pertama, Donghae tiba-tiba bangun saat dini hari dan kembali menggarapnya karena mengaku masih kesal.

 _Mulut sialan! Sudah melanggar janji, malah mengaku._

* * *

 **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡** **｡ﾟ･** **:*:** **･ﾟ｡**

* * *

 **Harusnya publish kemarin, tapi ffn error gak bisa upload doc  
**

 **BTW ... Happy birthday Chokyu !^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
